Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil
by Blue Neonlightshow
Summary: Being everyone's target isn't much fun for Len. Especially when you're mute. Lucky for him, he has Rin to help him out. But she has her own little secret too. She's deaf.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Here's number 3 of the 4 stories you guys voted for.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS**

* * *

**Len's POV:**

"Hahahaha, you're such a loser!"

"What's the matter? Gonna say something to us?"

"Oh that's right. You can't! You a mute!"

The students around me started to laugh. I clenched my fists, trying to keep my anger from taking over. I glared at them.

"Oooh, look out. He's getting angry," one of the large bullies said in a mocking tone. The others laughed at his remark. I walked around the large boys, trying to get to my next class, but was slammed into the lockers. "C'mon Kagamine. Can't ya take a joke?"

I slowly took my hand and placed it on the bully's wrist, pushing it away. "Stop." I attempted to say, but it only came out as a whisper, causing a sharp pain in my throat. I clenched my neck, trying to ease the pain. A tear began to form in my eyes as I slid down against the lockers. I heard laughter above me.

"Hey, he actually said something!"

"That's surprising."

"Mutes aren't supposed to talk, dumbass!"

I didn't bother making eye contact with them. I simply stared at the ground. Just go away. What have I ever done to you? Why do you have to torment me? What did I do to deserve this? Am I really that hated?

"Hey! Quit it!" A voice called out. The bullies turned their attention to the blue haired person that called them out. "Get out of here. All of you!"

The bullies backed away. "What the hell is Shion doin' here?"

"Forget it. Let's go!" The large kids quickly made their escape before the blue haired boy could do anything.

The student sighed. "Cowards." He then approached me and offered a hand. "I just can't take my eyes off you, can I?" I slowly brought myself to my feet, glaring at him. "Hey, it's just a joke." I sighed and nodded, showing my gratitude towards him. "Hm? Oh. No problem. Anytime."

Meet Kaito Shion. He's the toughest kid in school. People fear him. They're afraid he's going to rip their heads off or something. I don't know how he got that kind of reputation. I just entered this school a year ago. From the stories I heard, he was the worst tormentor of mankind, but it's hard for me to believe that when he's always helping me out. From day one, when I first came here, all the students made fun of me. They all harassed me just because I was a mute. They all laughed. Then Kaito stepped in and forced them all to stop. I don't know why. He just did. Maybe it's just out of pity. But since then, he's been looking after me. Like a brother.

"So Len. Since we're already late, you wanna skip class?"

And of course, his bad brother influence is always close behind. I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, we won't get caught."

I thought for a moment, leaning against the lockers. Skipping class, huh? It's a pretty big risk. We could get caught, regardless of what Kaito thinks-

"You know, I think my mom packed a banana in my lunch box today..."

Bananas? ...Well if you say it like that, I guess it won't be _that _big of a deal skipping one class. A smirk formed on my mouth as I nodded. He led the way towards the roof of the school with me following close behind.

We leaned against the railings of the roof, gazing upon the beautiful scenic view. The green trees could be seen sprouting from the grayish, white city, creating a vast contrast in color. Closing my eyes, I took in a deep breath of fresh air. Sometimes, I wish I could stay up here forever and enjoy the scenery. Of course... that'll never happen.

"Hey, Len. What's with all the doom and gloom over there?" Kaito asked. I ignored his question and continued to gaze upon the scenery. "Hellooooo? Anybody home?" He tried to catch my attention by poking at my head. I waved his hand away and glared at him.

"Hey, you're the one that didn't answer."

I sighed.

"Anyway... Len... you know that I'm leaving for college this year."I stayed quiet. Kaito took the silence as a signal to continue. "You're going to have to fend for yourself pretty soon. I just want to say... don't worry about anything. When push comes to shove, someone will help you. One of them will."

I shook my head. Hm... Someone will help me? That's a funny joke...

"Quit it." Oops. Guess he saw me shake my head. "I know it's hard for you to believe, but hey, look at me. I helped you."

And I still don't know why... but he's right. "Tha-aanks," I strained my voice. The sharp pain returned to my throat, making it feel like a knife was grinding against my lungs and throat.

Kaito stared at me for a moment before looking back. "No problem. Just don't push yourself too hard, Len."

I nodded and looked back at the view. As I was staring off, I noticed a couple of students walking out of the building. Soon a couple turned into many. Looking at my watch, I realized it was 3:00. The end of school...

"Well would you look at that. I guess time flies when you're skipping class." Kaito pushed himself off the railing and started walking back to the door. "Let's go."

I nodded and followed him down the staircase.

"And Len, can you do me one last favor... Smile more often, will ya? You're like a rain cloud hovering over everyone that talks to you. Smile! Laugh a little! It's annoying to hang out with a guy who's depressed all the time!"

...I smiled. That's Kaito for you. Serious one moment, then silly the next.

"See! There you go! Much better! Now c'mon. Let's go."

* * *

**Sorry it's not long.**

**I'm actually running out of inspiration. I wanted to make this an extremely long chapter/oneshot, but it looks like that's not going to happen anytime soon. I suck at writing oneshots.**

**Thanks for reading though. It means a lot to me. Make sure you review on your way out!**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l****'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l **

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l **

**_._._._._._._._l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l_._._._._._._._**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'/**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2: Encouragement

**! I'm surprised you guys liked this story so much. I wish I updated this sooner. Thanks for waiting everyone!**

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**DarkForrestWolf: **Why thank you! Took me quite a while to make it at first. Now with the help of copy and paste, I can make as many as I want!

**XxRinnyxX: **SAY PLEASE! Jk, here ya go! :)

**Yomama: **Thanks! So I take it you like the way I set up the story then?

**Karakuri Moon: **Your review is extremely appreciated. I like having in depth reviews like yours. It lets me know what I'm doing right and wrong and what subtle changes I can make to the story. I'm glad you're enjoying the story! And I'll try to make it emotional, but... well, I'm still somewhat new to story writing.

**rinnykinz: **Don't worry, I will! Patience, young grasshopper! :P

**Bluejay92: **Glad you're enjoying the story so far!

**Guest: **I don't know who that is since I never saw that anime, but I'm going to nod and agree with you :) Haha, thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!

**valkyrievampire888: **Hm? What do you mean? I was already planning on making this a complete story. And thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Kuryou-san: **Thanks! I'm not that great of an author though. Just a beginner I'd say. Don't worry. Len will be happier later when Rin comes along.

**Paru Cafe: **You'll have to send me a link for that. I can't seem to find the video. And I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

**Naty17: **Ha! I don't steal. I take things without permission! So you planned on using this picture for your story? Well, you can still use it. I mean, it won't do any harm, right? Thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. And give me long reviews. I need them to see what I'm doing right and wrong!

**myhamsterhangsupsidedown: **I probably said this before in my other review responses, but... best name ever. And thanks! I'm glad you like the story.

**TheSapphireRose: **Thanks! I'm trying my best to update. Sorry I can't write as often!

**BlazingFlame26: **haha, I'm glad you like the story. And don't worry about long reviews. I like them! Helps me out when I'm writing these stories!

**Lolly1o1: **Thanks! I'm glad you like the story so far!

**WolfsbaneConroy: **Really? That's good to know! I'm still a beginner in writing. I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS**

* * *

**Len's POV**

I looked down at my feet as I made my way uphill towards the school. I heard people pass by me, chatting about their lives and the stupid things that were going on in school. Must be nice to have a conversation and talk about random topics... I mean, it's not like I'm mute or anything...

Of all people that God could've picked, He chose me to be mute... Thanks a lot, God... I let out a sigh. Well, just look at the positives, Len. At least you're not in any worse conditions.

I entered the school building and quickly entered my classroom, hoping I wouldn't run into any bullies. I took my usual seat by the window and gazed at the cloudy scenery, letting my mind wander.

Maybe I should say I'm sick and just leave school. I don't see any reason why I should be here. I mean, being bullied is all that ever happens around here. But then again, I have to keep my grades up. They're actually decent. I don't want to drop my grades when I'm doing so well already.

"Kagamine," a voice called out.

I turned my head towards the teacher.

"Please refrain from daydreaming in my class. I'm trying to make announcements here, and it'd be nice if you could join us."

I sighed and nodded my head. Giggles could be heard around the classroom. I didn't bother to acknowledge their actions. That would only encourage their behavior.

"As I was saying, there will be a new student joining us today."

Everybody began to talk amongst themselves.

"A new student?"

"But we just started school a month ago."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, this ought to be good."

"Is it a he or she?"

The teacher glared at the students. "Well, if you let me finish, you might find out. Now quiet down." The class soon became silent. The teacher cleared his throat before continuing. "As I was saying, _she _will be joining us for the rest of the year. I expect you to treat her with respect."

Yeah... treat her with respect... Just like how everyone treats _me_ with respect...

The teacher spoke again. "You can come in now."

With that, a golden haired student entered the room. The students began to converse again, saying how "cool and cute" she was and how she "looked like a model." I turned my head towards the front of the room again and observed her features. She had a slender figure, an innocent and elegant facial expression, deep, captivating blue eyes that occasionally shifted back and forth between us and the teacher, beautiful golden hair... overall, yes, she was in fact attractive. I turned away, not in embarrassment, but in anger. It angered me how instantly popular she just became. Everyone already loves her at first sight. The boys were smirking and talking to each other about plans to date her, while the girls couldn't wait to ask her to be their friends. And from my experience, these types of popular people tend to have an arrogant, haughty attitude and will stab you in the back to get what they want. That is why I turned my head away. I knew what was coming. Just another soon-to-be-tormentor.

"Please introduce yourself to the class," the teacher said to the new girl.

She nodded and faced the class. "Hello everyone. My name is Rin Kagamine. I hope we can get along throughout the year."

One of the students spoke up to ask her a question. "Kagamine? You're related to the other Kagamine there?" he asked, pointing over towards me.

Rin looked at me and tilted her head. "There is another Kagamine in this class?" I simply stared back. To my surprise, she bowed to me and said, "This will be very confusing for us, but regardless, I hope we get along." I sat in my chair, surprised at the gesture. She's being nice...? …Oh, that's right. She doesn't know I'm mute yet. Once she knows, she'll be like the rest and make fun of me. The blonde haired girl then turned to ask the teacher. "Where will I be sitting, sir?"

"Right next to him." The teacher pointed at me. "I like to keep seats alphabetically."

Groans could be heard around the class. "_He_ gets to sit next to the new girl?"

"That's not fair!"

"Aw, I wanted her to sit next to me."

"Lucky bastard."

I ignored the complaints and stared out the window again. I heard Rin's footsteps approach me as she reached for her desk. When she sat in her chair, she turned to me and thanked me once again. "Thank you for letting me sit next to you."

I didn't bother responding. She'd hate sitting next to me in no time. Just like everyone else.

"Um... could you say that again?" she asked.

I turned my head to Rin and gave her a confused expression. I didn't say anything. What was she talking about? It took a few seconds before she realized her mistake.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I thought you said something. Must've been my imagination."

I nodded in acknowledgement. Oh the irony.

The teacher began his lecture once again. "Now then, as I was saying..."

Soon enough, it was time for lunch. I decided to take my meal on the roof. No one can bother me up there. Well, no one except Kaito, though even he doesn't come up here during lunch. He's too busy keeping his delinquent reputation intact.

I stood against the railings as I took a sip from my water bottle. It's such a nice view up here. I wish I could just stay up here the entire day. I took in the scenery and sighed.

"...K... Ka-gam... minn-ne..." I said aloud as I clenched my throat in pain. Damn it. I can't even say my own name. I knew it was pointless to practice speaking. It's physically impossible for me to speak, but still... I want to hear the sound of my own voice...

"Ka...ga... mi-nne-" I struggled to say my name once again, but the searing pain stopped me. I began to cough violently which only pained my throat even more. I quickly took a drink from my water bottle to appease the feeling. I clenched my fists angrily. Why can't I just be normal?

I threw the bottle off the building in rage. I would scream out loud if my throat didn't feel like it was being stabbed. The doctors can't even fix my damn vocal chords! I gripped the rails to refrain myself from losing my temper. I took a moment to relax and recollect my thoughts.

I wish I were normal...

"What did I tell you before?"

I turned around and to my surprise saw the blue haired delinquent approaching me.

"I told you to smile. You're so full of despair and misery all the time. When are you going to learn that being negative isn't going to get you anywhere?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

I shook my head in the same manner. Easier said than done. I pointed at Kaito, asking him why he's here.

"I was bored and decided to come up here for some fresh air. I didn't expect to see you here, shota boy."

I glared at him. Of course, I don't take his insult seriously. As I said before, he's like a brother to me. And of course, he has his big brother jokes and insults along with his oh so wonderful brotherly influence.

Kaito ignored my glare and approached the railings to observe the wondrous view. "You come up here all the time during lunch?"

I nodded.

"And you didn't bother to invite me? It looks much nicer up here during the middle of the day than in the afternoon!"

I shrugged in response. Hey, what can I say? Sometimes, being alone is nice and peaceful. Especially when you've got your own private view on the school roof.

"So mind telling me why you decided to throw an innocent water bottle off the roof and go off in your rage?"

He saw that? Well that's embarrassing. Hm, let's see now. Why was I angry? Well, there's a new soon-to-be-tormentor in my class, and I'm self loathing in my inability to speak and hear my own voice. Yeah, that's about right. Now, how do I say that to Kaito?

I motioned my hands in a way that made it look like I was writing on something. Kaito understood what I was trying to say and gave me a pen and paper. I wrote out everything that happened and gave it back to the blue haired delinquent to read.

"Soon-to-be-tormentor? You have a new kid in your class?"

I nodded.

"Well, why are you upset about that? That's a good thing! You can make friends with this new kid!"

I looked at Kaito as if he grew a second head. He's kidding, right?

"Don't think it's impossible! I said it yesterday, didn't I? When push comes to shove, someone will help you."

I rolled my eyes. Right... this new girl, Rin, is supposed to help me? Like hell that's going to happen.

"You never know Len. This new kid might be different!" He said ecstatically, trying to cheer me up.

I sincerely doubt it, but I still agreed to entertain Kaito's thoughts. It's best not to argue with him.

"Good. Now go back downstairs and make friends with that new girl," He said as he roughly pat my back.

Ow. I glared at him before returning inside of the building. How annoying. I really don't want to go make friends. It's not going to work! Doesn't he know that?

I sighed as I shook my head. Kaito really wants me to look after myself, doesn't he?

"Who knows, you might even fall in love!" he exclaimed obnoxiously.

Ha. Kaito, you're killing me with your jokes. I can't stop laughing...

That's sarcasm in case you didn't notice.

I gave him the middle finger salute as I walked back downstairs. Guess I should try at least. Otherwise I won't hear the end of it from Kaito.

* * *

**Thanks for reading you guys. Good news! I'm done AP Exams! HELL YEAH! Now I have some more time to write!**

**Although, on the same side, that also means I'll be more distracted by fun stuff so... may or may not be updating at a faster pace. Just a heads up.**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l****'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l **

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l **

**_._._._._._._._l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l_._._. _._._._._**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'/**

**V**


End file.
